The Battle of the Bands
by MisticCelestialDragon
Summary: 2 bands One with Lucy , Levy , Lisana , Juvia and Erza The Other with Natsu , Gajeel ,Laxus , Gray and Jellal One will win and every one ( apart from Laxus and Lisana ) will get romantic What will Happen
1. Chapter 1

**This is an intro so it may be a bit second fanfic Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the songs in this story  
**

* * *

No ones P.O.V

The last notes died away and the audience burst in to applause ,what they didn't notice was five dark shadows at the back of the room smirking to them selves as they watched Zodiac Sky's . The blond girl in front then asked "did you enjoy that every on " the audience roared their approvel and the band smiled and then the crowed started chanting " encore encore encore encore" the shadow started in shock they very rarely got asked for an encore and this crowed was begging for one this band was good.

Lucy P.O.V

As the crowd as asked for an Encore we gave it to them so Juvia Started us of with the base Guitar and I began to sing

**Walking down the Highway**

**Traffics coming my way **

**All I see are flashing light**

**People wearing Blue suits**

**Want to know the real truth**

**How many did I have tonight**

**Looking at the wreckage**

**Anyone would guess that **

**All inside had died **

**But I'm alive**

**Wake up in a strange bed**

**Angels over my head**

**One of them is shouting clear**

**Thousand bolts of lightning**

**Bring me back to life **

**And its a miracle I'm still here**

**As I'm coming to**

**I'm screaming out for You**

**I need you by My side **

**Yeah I'm alive**

_**short instrumental**_

**No I didn't pray to God  
**

**No I never saw the light **

**No I didn't watch my life **

**Go flashing right before my eyes**

**No I didn't do the things **

**That they all said that I would do **

**I just closed my eyes **

**And all I saw was You **

_**Instrumental**_

**No I didn't Pray to God  
**

**No I never saw the light**

**No I didn't watch my life**

**Go flashing right before my eyes**

**No I didn't do the things **

**They all said that I would do **

**I just closed my eyes**

**And all I saw was you**

_**short instrumental and end**_

* * *

No ones P.O.V

The band went of the stage and the on lookers at the back left , what the band didn't know was that there Rivals were there the whole time and what the shadow didn't know was when the battle of the bands begun they were going to get the shock of there life .

* * *

**Ok so its short and on a cliffhanger but of you don't know me all my first chapters are now a little note  
**

**I will try and update all my story's as much as possible but I do have I life.:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK hear we are the second chapter of the battle of the bands. yaaay . anyhow this fan fic will probs have short chapters .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Fairy Tail ... ( sadly)**

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V

As we made our way of stage I had Lyrics going round my head , I hoped that I could remember them until we got back to our house,the girls were busy chatting away as we walked , unlike other bands who were usually just really good friends we were more like sisters and worked together to make each other better .

#TimeSkip#

When we got in I dashed into my room **(A.N pic link in my profile) **and grabbed my pen and one of my Lyric notebooks , and ran back downstairs out of breath. As I sat on the sofa I looked around at what everybody was doing , Lisana and Juvia were cooking , Levy was reading , Erza was eating cake while listening to music and Mira well she was on the phone setting up more concerts **( A.N Mira s their manager)**.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

The band we just saw were good and a bonus they were super cute , I sighed and put my hands behind my head I wonder if we will beat the in the battle of the bands as they were pretty good . Anyway he would do some research when they got home.

#TimeSkip#

He log on to his laptop and got up the internet , typed in Lucy Hartfillia , as he research the captivating singer , who he assumed wrote the songs unlike him , so when he said but up on that massive stage that was following with light , wait no SHE was marking the stage shine , as she held so much passion and warmth as she sang it was almost like she was part of the song herself.

**Lucy Hartfillia **

**Age:17**

**Birthday: 21st of July**

**Parents : Layla Hartfillia + Jude Hartfillia**

**Band : Zodiac Sky's**

**Instrument: Guitar + lead singer**

**Other: Loves to read and write , loves her friends and family will do any thing for them. Mother died when she was young father died earlier last year. Heiress to th Hartfilia has a husky puppy named Plue and she loves seeing her fans enjoying the concert.(the rest of this information is private)**

* * *

##Meanwhile##

Gajheel's room

Hmm those chicks sure we're interesting they looked popular to , Midnight Explosion was quite new to the popularity thing they had all been a band before now but when Mokerov saw they he asked them to join his company Vermillion Records, the boys then rose to fame very he was thinking tis he had found Levy McGardens Page on their website , the small ad fiery drummer interested him , how can someone so small have so much confidence. Well he'd out soon as he clicked on her name...

* * *

**Sorry about the clifhanger but because I haven't updated in so long I wanted to update this asap I promises to start writing the next chapter soon an update the rest of my stories but recently I have had writers block and haven't felt inspired to write .but hopefully I will soon**

**Over and out Celeste**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok yaay chapter three is a go **

**I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Gajheel' s P.O.V

**Levy McGarden **

**Age:17 **

At that he snorted "she doesn't look like it she's a shrimp"

**Birthday: January 5th **

**Parents: Lila and Mike McGarden**

**Other: Levy is a complete Bookworm and is also into foreign languages. Lucy and Levy are best friends they were the one's who also started the loves being in a band with her closet friend's.**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

"So what's the theam for the next concert "Lucy asked Mira who was their manager "well I was thinking maby Princesses or Fantasy or possibly both " she mused , Lucy nodded "ok I have an idea , how about a jazz type Alice in wonderland " she said suddenly asking every one. Lissana nodded " we could evan dress up as the characters from it too , Levy can be Alice , Erza can be the red queen , Lucy can be the white queen , I can be the Cheshire cat , and Juvia can be the mad hatter "Lisanna took a deeeeeeep breath and I smiled "Lis-chan that a great idea I'll get to writing that song "

Hey (_hey) _

My names Alice and I'm in wonderland

I followed the white rabbit

And I found myself in wonderland

And I met

The Cheshire cat

The mad Hatter

The white and red queen

And all because I followed the white rabbit

_chorus _

ooooho wooo

Wonderland is so full of life and colour

With the Cheshire cat grinning in the tree and

The red queen saying ( _Erza "of with their heads")_

The white queen with her gardens and flowers

The mad hatter with his tea party's

And me at the centre of it all

_chorus_

hey hey hey hey

Come on let's go now

And follow the white rabbit

Down down down the rabbit hole into

WONDERLAND

I'm Alice and I'm in wonderland

So many thing's to see and to do

_chorus_

ooooho wooo

Wonderland is so full of life and colour

With the Cheshire cat grinning in the tree and

The red queen saying ( _Erza "of with their heads")_

The white queen with her gardens and flowers

The mad hatter with his tea party's

And me at the centre of it all

_chorus_

hey hey

Come on

See the colours

See the life

I'm

Alice

And I'm in Wonderland

"All done " I exclaimed just as Erza said " good Luce now come eat dinner before it gets cold " she complaind at me "comeing mother " I sat down with the rest of the girls " so how about I write a few new songs and then we can also use some old ones too " Erza spoke up " ok how about 2 New songs that way Luce can save her ideas for another time " everyone smiled their assent I then looked towards the calendar and saw it was the 7th of July tomorrow "guy's can I be excused form tomorrow's practice " Mira raised an eyebrow "why " "family matter" I said with a firm voice showing that it was up for no discussion , she nooded.

* * *

Levys P.O.V

After Lu-Tan had gone to bed Mira looked at us and said "follow her tomorrow she seemed sad " we nodded and then they looked at me " do you know any thing Levy-chan "Juvia asked "no sorry girls , though she always dose this every year " they frownd what is up with lucy .

That night I worried about Lu-Tan .

* * *

**Ok don't kill me I know it's been forever since I updated but this story is going to receive the most attention as I enjoy it more , but it is really difficult portrying their characters with out getting them out of way I hope you enjoy.**

**Celeste out **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok forth chapter now be for you all get annoyed at me for not updating for ages I wish to say I'm sorry.I will try my best to update as much as possible ok now onwards.**

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

After looking at those girls we discussed them as much as possible we knew who they were they were one of the most popular girl bands in the county. Currently we were rushing around getting ready for school ... yes school sadly evan though we had the band we still had to go to school though apparently we would be getting some new students soon.

That was when Makarov popped his head through the open apartment door " ok guys I have some important things to say so listen up " Makarov was our head teacher , manager and sort of grandfather." You will be joining a another band for a country tour later on in the year but first there comeing to this school , they are the new student's arriving tomorrow " he then nodded at us and left.

We looked at each other and Grey spoke up"any idea who " I nodded , snorting Grey ask "ok who Flame Brain" I looked at him and said " Why else do you think gramps would tell us to go see that girl band and then tell us this it's obvious ... we're going to be performing with Zodiac Sky's "

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls

Third person P.O.V

It was early morning when Lucy woke up , the others hearing her in wake , woke up them selves ready for so for now the morning progress as usal the girls arguing for he bathroom and eating breakfast but Lucy was slightly less chirrpy and had a slight frown in her in unusually dark clothing (Purple blouse , navy blue skirt , hair in bun, and heels) she left the house at 7am.

Not 20 minutes later the rest the next hour or so they stalked their friend to a large town or what seemed like at the florist shop she brought a big bunch of flowers then hopping on another train she was in another big town? Then walking for a while she stopped at two graves laying the flowers and a letter in the middle she began to speak " hey mum hey dad nice to speak to you again ,I've been well I'm also doing well in school and the band's great , well I guess thats all I'll see you again soon for dads anniversary ok ". Then turning she saw the girls standing there with tears in their eyes. Her eyes widend but then she said " want to see were I grew up " they nodded frantically laughing she smiled " well for starter I now own every thing just past those mountains "pointing in the direction "I 're brought everything recently and restarted the Harfillia Enterprise " then walking up a hill she pointed down to a glittering white mansion " And that is my childhood home " pauseing she looked at her watch "we have time to have lunch and for you all to explore " turning she looked at them "we'd love to Lucy!" Levy and Lisanna yelled excitedly the rest nodded enthusiastically.

Time skip to next morning back at their house.

Mira their Manager burst through the door just as Erza served breakfast "okay girls your going to a new school today and they have no uniform also your going on a tour later on in the year with Midnight Explosion and they are at that school ok "chucking a few packet' s on to the side she hurriedly said " timetables and books you will need OK bye "and dashing back out the door not noticeing their faces a collective "WHAT!" Was yelled

* * *

**Ok there any spelling or grammar mistakes sorry and I will try to improve my writing skill ok quick note **

**Lucy singer can also play grand piano and violin**

**Levy acoustic guitar **

**Erza drums**

**Lissana Keytar**

**Juvia bass guitar**

**Natsu singer also plays guitar**

**Grey keybord**

**Gajeel bass guitar **

**Laxus drums**

**Jellal acoustic guitar **


	5. Chapter 5

**ok 5 chapter lets gooooo**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY on Battle Of the Bands**  
**_

_Mira their Manager burst through the door just as Erza served breakfast "okay girls your going to a new school today and they have no uniform also your going on a tour later on in the year with Midnight Explosion and they are at that school ok "chucking a few packet' s on to the side she hurriedly said " timetables and books you will need OK bye "and dashing back out the door not noticeing their faces a collective "WHAT!" Was yelled_

* * *

Lucy P.O.V_  
_

Ok Mira's gone crazy ...oh wait she already was . I walked over to the packets and slideing out the the timetable I looked at the time school started "Ok girls school starts in 40 mins and it will take about 20 to get there lets get moving"Then I went to my room packed my bag got I left my room I doubel checked what I was wearing knee high boots shorts of the sholders flowy pink shirt my neakleces and bracelets with school bag over my sholder.

Nodding I ran down to finaly helped Erza pack. 15 minites to spare we walked out the door and we were in one of the many cars I owned the silver to Fairy Tail high we got there 5 minites befor the gates shut ,parking we got out befor relising that we may have fans here . Although we relised to were too late and in seconds we were surrounded.

* * *

Natsu P.O.V

It was the day after Gramps had informed us about Zodiac Skys and I was still laughing about the guys reaction to me being correct , I mean come on I'm smarter than I let on god. We were currently sitting on the steps of the school waiting for the girl band to show up, Gramps wanted us to show them a Lamborghini showed up and a group of 5 girls showed up we walked towards them as we reconised them as Zodiac , as I walked towards them hands in jean pockets my eyes were drawn to a slender figure with golden hair , she had warm brown eyes and was generaly beautyful .

Pushing through the crowed we maded to the girls and told them to follow then took the girl we were assined to show around , though I could have sworn Gramps was trying to play matchmaker as I was with Lucy (Pretty name for a Beautful girl)Gray was with Juvia (we had asked names when we were at the stairs waiting for the bell) Gajeel was with Levy(?) Jellal was with Erza (she was scary) and finaly Laxus with Lisanna (Don't think thats going to work out Gramps).

We were in all of the girls classes and we decied at brack we would show them around properly. Walking to maths I talked to Lucy to get to know her better "so tell me about yourself" "Well I love to read and write , I sing , playthe Piano and violin , my pearents are dead and I love my cars -You " I smiled "Well I like to sing play gitar work on cars and cook" we smiled at each other.

Time skip ( I will do classes eventually but only ones I think nessersary)

Once it was break I showed Lucy to The music room only to have her run to the grand piano smileing happily , looking up she asked "can I " Nodding I said "Yes"

**"Oceans (Where Feet May Fail)"**

You call me out upon the waters  
The great unknown where feet may fail  
And there I find You in the mystery  
In oceans deep  
My faith will stand

And I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine

Your grace abounds in deepest waters  
Your sovereign hand  
Will be my guide  
Where feet may fail and fear surrounds me  
You've never failed and You won't start now

So I will call upon Your name  
And keep my eyes above the waves  
When oceans rise  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
For I am Yours and You are mine

_[6x]_  
Spirit lead me where my trust is without borders  
Let me walk upon the waters  
Wherever You would call me  
Take me deeper than my feet could ever wander  
And my faith will be made stronger  
In the presence of my Savior

Oh, Jesus, you're my God!

I will call upon Your name  
Keep my eyes above the waves  
My soul will rest in Your embrace  
I am Yours and You are mine

Looking at Lucy I smiled "That was amazing , .. what if we did a duo as we will be performing together on the tour " Ok lets " "Aye"I yelled back Laughing we picked a song...

* * *

**Ok well I hoped you Liked I will do the next chapter sooon (I hope ) well I do have someone who will remind me about posting (Looks in the direction of a blond person pouting)**

**Ok Cleste Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Yes , I'm sorry this is really late ... well not really but you know.**

**Anyhow I have been really busy with life and stuffand right now your all like really another person who make excuses about being late ect ect. But I promis to try and update quicker ok right then . Onward to the chapter .**

* * *

_PREVIOUSLY on Battle Of the Bands**  
**_

_I will call upon Your name_  
_Keep my eyes above the waves_  
_My soul will rest in Your embrace_  
_I am Yours and You are mine_

_Looking at Lucy I smiled "That was amazing , .. what if we did a duo as we will be performing together on the tour " Ok lets " "Aye"I yelled back Laughing we picked a song..._

* * *

Grey P.O.V

After Flamebrain left with Lucy I turned to Juvia, "So what do you want to see first?" she looked at me "Juvia does not mind" she said smiling innocently at me "Ok then let's go from the roof down ". Walking swiftly I showed her to the roof "This is my favourite hang out spot " she looked around and spotted the shed that had a sign on it saying "The Den " I know cliché name but we were freshmen so yeah .Opening the door she gasped .

There was a large shelf on the left of the door filled with random things and food, near the back was a overstuffed couch and armchairs with beanbags, in front was a table with a TV and gaming consol (Gael had installed it with Jelled and Laxus one day). There were also several fluffy carpets and then on the right side was a small desk and chair with pens and papers filled with music.

"This is where the guys come to do things if they want too" sitting down she said " Juvia wishes to know about Gray-sama " I was very aware about the "sama" part "Well I live with my cousin Lyon and my adoptive Mother Ur and my sister Ultear, I enjoy music and anything to do with Ice or the cold cause I'm that cool ... what about you?"

* * *

Juvia P.O.V

"Juvia enjoys anything do with swimming and much like Gray-sama she enjoys music - Juvia's parents are dead so Juvia lives with the girls" Juvia smiled at Gray-sama Juvia found it touching that Gray-sama showed Juvia a place special to him. "That's cool, shall we move on with the tour" Nodding Juvia was lead out by Gray-sama and down the stairs on to the third floor.

"There are four different blocks , were currenly in the D block , the lessons in this block are: Music , History , P.E , Geogrphy , Drama/Acting , Social . " again Juvia Nodded " The A block is : Languages and English - They are the smallest block - B Block is the Sciences and Technology-I'll expand more on that later " as Grey-Sama explained this he pointed to the diferent places in the school . " And finaly C block is Maths , Business and Computing - on the ground floor of C block is the canteen " "Juvia knows one person who will either hate business or exel in it " Gray-Sama looked at Juvia questionaly " Lucy-Chan of couse.

Then the bell went , turning to Juvia Grey-Sama asked "What do you have next" "Juvia believes she has - Music "

* * *

_Meanwhile with Gajeel and Levy ..._

Levy P.O.V

I slowly turned to the boy beside me and holding my book's close to me "Can you show me where the libray is ?" lokking down at me as he folded his arms across his chest "tch sure Shrimp " my jaw droped I had never been so blatenly insulted in my whole like "I..I'm not a Shrimp and my name is Levy !" I exlamed hotly . " Gi Hi Hi Hi sure you are your tiny " I just gaped as he strode on ahead of me . Sudenly he stoped "Well are you coming Shrimp " Nodding my head I hurred foward exited to see the libray , with it's wonderful amazing books .

*Time Skip*

Soon I had stacks of books piled up beside we while Gajeel looked in bordam , but I didn't care as I was surrouned by BOOKS! ... er anyway I was happy I know Lu-Tan would enjoy it in here.

Gajeel P.O.V

I really hate gramps right now trying to play match maker and all geez , why the hell am I showing this chick around anyway I'll just scare her off ... wait she's heading to the library ... no oh my Mavis no . I hurried after the shrimp , why of all the places it had to be the library , I facepalmed as she began to collect book's quickly .

*Time skip of 20 mins*

The shrimp took out the remaining books she hadn't finished just as the bell rang thank god I was freeeeeee !. " What's on your time table then shrimp" she gave me a dark look "Music .. you ?" "Same - Let's go then I'll show you the way Gi Hi Hi Hi"

* * *

**Ok sorry for the short chapter but I really struggled writing these character but still enjoy :)**

**Celeste Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to this chapter have fun and enjoy **

**Discalimer : I still don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

_*Previously on Battle of the Bands *_

_The shrimp took out the remaining books she hadn't finished just as the bell rang thank god I was freeeeeee !. " What's on your time table then shrimp" she gave me a dark look "Music .. you ?" "Same - Let's go then I'll show you the way Gi Hi Hi Hi"_

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I laughed me and Natsu had been doing random songs for awhile though he mostly sung as he coulden't play the piano so I taught him a few basic chord's before giving up . Just then the bell went Natsu turned to look at me " I have music next " I said to his unspoken question he grined "Same!". Collecting My things I stood up , "Come on the class is this way " grabing my hand he dragged me out of the room.

We walked side by side in a silence but a comfortable one not an uncomfortable one . I started to hum one of the songs we had just been playing , when I heard a sound I stoped and looked at Natsu , he was humming along with me . I smiled he was doing really well since he just learnt it ... (Mostly). " Ne Natsu , what's your faourite things to do " " Well I like music , hanging out with the guys , mechanics/engineering mostly , what about you?" " Well I like music too , reading , writing and stars " " Stars ?" " I like star gazing my mother used to take me " "Ah cool... wait used?" my smile wavered " Yeah she died when I was around 6 " His eyes windened " Oh no I'm sorry " "It's fine , really " " You know I was brought up by my foster father I never knew my birth pearents " I huged him " ...Natsu" he shook his head " No worries , now what's your favourite food ?"

* * *

Grey P.O.V

Juvia said she has music. I have music too resulting in me and her spending more time together. I don't really know how I feel about that , I mean she started calling me Grey-Sama whats with that were the same age but she does seem intersting , in a ... strange way "well then lets walk together" I ask "Gray-sama has music too?""yeah i'm pretty sure, last time I checked" the sides of her mouth curved upwards in small smile , she's cute ... wait what! 

We were now on the ground floor and walking through the block to music , just as we turned the corner we saw Natsu and Lucy I think was her name walking there too ." Yo flame brain "he looked in our direction " what's up Stripper " the girls started to chst as we reached the classroom and lined up.

*Le Time Skip*

I drew doodles in my book this lesson was draging on , usealy I liked music but today I sighed , it was soo boring . The teacher stood up " Now I'm going to call up two students and ask them to sing , as useal " she thought for a momment " Lucy , Juvia come up here " the suprise showed on there faces but their band mebers pushed the to go . Standing infron of the microphones they had a small discusion

*their convorcation*

" shall we sing Arms ?"  
"Yes but Juvia doesn't sing often "  
" Ok I'll start , like we were performing with the band "  
we told Miss and she put on the backing track.

*End*

The song started and my eyey widend we'ed seen them perfom but still the emotions the put into there songs.

Lucy : I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start

Juvia : You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Juvia's voice was amazing

Lucy : How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?  
I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown

Both : I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Lucy : The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved  
I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone

Juvia : You put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go...

Both : I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Lucy : I try my best to never let you in to see the truth  
And I've never opened up  
I've never truly loved till you put your arms around me  
And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go

Both : I hope that you see right through my walls  
I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling  
I'll never let our love get so close  
You put your arms around me and I'm home

Juvia : You put your arms around me and I'm home

It wasn't just me the whole class was astouned but Levy and Erza were just sitting there smiling as they clapped the teacher spoke " That was lovely ladies , I didn't expect any less , class dismissed " They walked back to the table smiling " See Juvia you were fine and you sounded wonderful " Juvia smiled and I blushed slightly .

As a group we exited " LUNCH YEAH !" Natsu yelled and ran off to the roof " GOD DAMN IT FLAME BRAIN " I yelled and ran after him , I heared laughter behind me and I smiled .

* * *

**Next lunch time I hope you enjoyed everyone and thanks to my good friend Aki ( you know who you are )  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Arms - Christina Perri does **

**Celeste Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**And hello again back with chapter 8 enjoy .**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V**  
**

Still laughing at Natsu and Grey we went to lunch , we were all heading upto the roof to hangout and eat.I had packed my self a delicious lunch , some sushi , some miniture saugsage rolls , some leftover Tamagoyki and a cookie . My eyes sparkeled " You know todays lesson was fun " I said smiling brightly. Levy smiled back " Ne Natsu I had no idea you were that talented , you flew through those Music theroy worksheets!" Natsu rubbed the back of his head and shrugged " ummm... It was nothing really " Grey raised an eyebrow " Dude you willingly studied music for most of your childhood " " Yeah Natsu don't be modest , you have an amazing voice " I said rembering one of the songs we sang together." Yeah you can't hide it from us anymore " Gajeel said speaking up .

I began to hum , Natsu looked at me recongising the tune

"I am wide awake  
And I'm standing tall  
Up against the world  
Up against the wall"

I began to sing smiling slightly as Natsu twitched but contined to eat " Natsu we sing on stage and were going to have a recoding sesson with them this weekend" Jellal said from where he was sitting next to Erza as he tapped out the beat on his leg.

"Between the love and hate  
They can hardly wait  
To watch the hero fall"

Still siting and singing I stared at Natsu before he relented

"You could give me hell  
You could give me death  
Right before I bend  
I will have revenge"

Everyone gave a smile before joining in ,

Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way (way)  
I will never go down  
Any other way (way)

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way (way)  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Feel the poison now  
Slipping through my skin  
I'm not giving up  
But I'm giving in

To my darker side  
To my every sin  
So I can fight again

_[Bridge:]_  
You could give me hell  
You could give me death  
Right before I bend  
I will have revenge

Fire through my veins  
I will fan the flames  
Until my dying breath

_[Chorus:]_  
'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way (way)  
I will never go down  
Any other way (way)

By this point everyone was singing and dancing

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way (way)  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

Any other way

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

I will never go down  
Any other way (way)  
I will never go down  
Any other way (way)

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

'Cause I will never go down  
Any other way  
I will never go down  
Any other way

Gasoline pumping through my veins  
Dancing on top of the flames

I will never go down  
Any other way  
Any other way

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

Woah oh oh  
Ohh oh oh  
Woah oh oh  
Ohhh

We collapsed in a heap laughing "That was fun I can't wait till the weekend so we can sing together as a group again , this time in a recording studio "  
the other smiled and said yeah .

* * *

**Wow two chapters in one day , hehe but the book will only have up to 20 chapter I did originaly plan for this to be a short story and if you want to read more of my works go on to my wattpad JadeWolf2020 I write my own work on there .**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the song**

**Also sorry if it's short.**

**Celeste Out**


	9. Chapter 9

Wow another chapter this is the fastest I have up dated , well enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs I use

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

As I brushed my hair , I thought back on the past we found out that Erza and Jellal both grew up in the same villiage , Rosemary .

* * *

_Erza gave a small smile " Yeah , we recently found out when we were doing a project for class " her cheaks coloured slightly "We also knew each other as kids , he actually gave me my last name " Jellal nodded " I named her after her scarlet hair as it was the first thing I noticed about her " they looked at each other " You know it actually took me a little while to recognise you as , you acctually got the tatto you said you were going to " Erza teased lightly , Jelal laughed_

* * *

I smiled they recently started dating . I finished brushing my hair and placed it in my useal side ponytail ( The hair style she has after the Tartorus arc ) , then walking to my wordrobe I got a tank top out and then pulled a soft white cashmear sweater over that , along with a light purple waist coat , then a pair of shorts knee high socks and my useal boots , I was almost ready to go . Walking over to my dresser I opened one of my jewlary box and pulled out a necklace . I smiled as I rembered how I got the set of neckleaces .

* * *

_We were shoping at the mall when Natsu spotted something interesting and pull me in that direction ( We had been holding hand's ) starteled I yelped , we came to a stop outside a jewlery store " Luce do you like thease " I looked at what he was pointing at " Oh there beautiful " I gasped out , it was 12 neckleace with a a key on , the each key held a zodiac symbol , he gave a grin " You want them " he asked I gave a sigh " Natsu ... Don't do what I think your going to do " but he had already disapeared inside , I hurried after him . He gave them to me after he droped us off at our house ._

* * *

Then grabing my bag and phone I left my room and walked downstairs into the main hall " You girls ready to go " " Yeah just waiting on you " Levy teased " I wonder what todays going to be like? " Lisanna said . Then we left and hoped into the cars , me driving one Erza the other .

* Time Skip *

We were just chatting when one of our songs came on the radio we looked at the others in Erza car before smiling and belting out the song .

You already what it is

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head

The stench, the stench of summer sex  
And CK eternity, oh, hell, yes  
Divide me down to the smallest I can be  
Put your, put your v-v-venom in me

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."  
I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, oh, I can move mountains  
I can work a mira, I, I can move mountains

She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
Bury me 'til I confess  
She wants to dance like Uma Thurman  
And I can't get you out of my head

The blood, the blood, the blood of a lamb  
Is worth two lions, but here I am  
And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams  
But they're not quite what they seem

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
"May nothing but death do us part..."  
I can move mountains...  
Uh, it's young Khalifa man, hehe  
(I can work a miracle, work a miracle)  
(Oh, oh, oh, I can move mountains)  
Yeah  
(I can work a mira, I, I can move mountains)

Joint in my hand, rocking jewels  
My job, I do it too well  
I take care of my crew well  
I just cancelled that old show  
I'm 'bout to get a new girl  
My new girl is too dull  
I'm Brad Pitt in The Cruel World  
Ain't nothing left to do  
But call your friends and bring 'em through  
You feelin' me, I'm feelin' you  
You be the teacher, I'm the student  
And I can beat it up  
But just don't think that I'm abusive  
I'm nothin' like her ex  
I'm more exclusive than the fleshest  
No bellugians, young khalifa, uh! Yup, yup, yup  
Yup

I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, oh, keep you like an oath  
"May nothin' but death do us part..."  
I can move mountains  
I can work a miracle, work a miracle  
Oh, oh, oh, I can move mountains  
I can work a mira, I, I can move mountains

I can move mountains  
I can move mountains  
Work a miracle  
I can move mountains  
Work a miracle

* At the Music studio *

We were still humming and laughing when we entered the studio that the boy's were alredy in tuning their intuments , we then droped our bags and they grabed there instuments and we nodded hi to them . " So how's today going to go " " How about the boys do one song , then the girls and then one together " Erza proposed . Everyone nodded their assent.

The boys took position . " Let's do Castle of Glass , we need to practice it anyway " Natsu said looking at the guys . They music started and Natsu leaned into the mic .

Natsu : Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below

All : 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

Natsu : Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again

All : 'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see

We grinned " That was amazing Natsu " I huged him before taking his place . I fliped my hair over my sholder as the girls began , I opeped my mouth and pored my passion into the song like I would any perfromance .

Lucy : on top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
Dying on top of the world  
I remember the nights  
Caught up in dreaming my 'goodbyes'

Whatching the door for anything more than an ordinary life  
I remember the days, days, days  
New beginnings on an open 'page'  
With something to prove and nothing to lose, not a soul to betray  
Levy : Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own  
All : On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of the world  
I remember the lies  
Erza : Caught up in building 'paradise'  
The angels were slaves and demons behaved and  
Everything was alright  
Lucy : Here I am  
Living a dream that I can't hold  
Here I am on my own  
All: On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible  
I'm dying on top of the world  
I hear the crowds beneath me  
I'm wishing they could reach me  
But I'm 'on top of the world'  
Up here I'm dying alone  
Inside the walls of gold, outside of happiness  
It's all been a show, too late to confess  
Lucy : No room for heart and soul, no room for innocence, innocence  
On top of the world, on top of it all, trying to feel invincible

x3  
But I'm dying on top of the world

I took a deep breath and the guy smiled " Now we know why your so popular " Natsu grabed his gitar and came to stand next to me " You ready " " Hell yeah " How about Put your Hands up ?" " I love that song " We grined as the music started .

Natsu : You're wide awake  
You're heart beats  
Sister Mary in her burning dress with God in her feet  
They take and take  
But no more  
Cause now you gonna show em what the night is really for  
And leave

your heart out on the dance floor

Both : Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

Lucy : And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away

Your life is full  
Of hard days  
You try to hold it down  
But its more than you can take

Natsu : Well those flashing lights  
They shine down  
It's hard as hell to keep your head in this town  
So were gonna burn the place down

Both : Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
Until the sun rise

They were all so absorbed in the song they didn't notice Mokerove walk in with Mira

Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

Natsu : Put your hands up  
It's all right  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
Until the sun rise

Lucy : And if you can't sleep  
Do it all night  
Singing oh-oh-oh-oh  
And don't you ever fade away  
Don't you ever fade away  
And don't you ever fade away

Both : And put your hands up  
Better put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Don't you ever fade away  
Gonna put your hands up  
Gonna put your hands up  
Until the sun rise

* * *

**OK done that ended up being sooo long due to the songs's , and I may reuse them but first tell me what songs you want them to sing and tell me what band or if they should sing it together .**

**Now the tour shall be different it will include a battle element so it will go **

**Song togther **

**Girl song **

**V.S**

**Boy Song **

**So they will play one after the other and then the audicen will pick the one they liked best , and it is just a friendly comptiton . And you will decided who wins ok**

**Now before I leave you **

**Which ship first **

**NaLu **  
**GaLe**  
**JerZa  
****Gurvia**

**Ok done **

**Cleste Out**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok welcome to the next chapter I hope you enjoy and this may be a bit short but I'll try my best **

**Enjoy the chapter**

**Oh and yes the chapters will mostly be in Lucy P.O.V I may change it to Natsu of when I'm doing date's for the ships.**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V**  
**

Man has it been a fun few months I really enjoyed them , like the time I took Natsu to see a meteor shower , I blushed we had grown so much closer since that day and the other had teased us about it , I sighed as I rembered it .

* * *

_I had dragged Natsu up a hill outside of town so we'ed have the best view of the shower , with me I had brought a picnic and as we ate I pointed out different constellations , that you could see tonight " And that's Canis Minor and over there , those star's make up the Aquarious constellations ... " I trailed of before gasping , the showed had started " Wow it's amazing " Natsu murmered " Lay back you'll get a better veiw " I suggested , and as we both lay back his hand found it's way into mine , I blushed but said nothing as we lay there watching the Meteor shower._

* * *

I finished packing my music bag that held all of my notebooks, a headset , several notes as well as CD's .Dumping it next to my toiletry bag I graped another and began to pack my jewllery into it , you never knew after all . Another thing that happend over the last few months was the time we spent in the cafetiria .

* * *

_We had for once decided to eat in the cafeiteria , little did we know that would end up being a big mistake , you see a short while later Grey disapearedand came back a few short moments later , we all froze before he litteraly slamed it into Natsu'd face ... Chaos reined food flew in different directions and the rest of the cafetira cleared out , I personaly hit Grey repitedly with bagettes as he got custerd on my skirt . * ONE HOUR LATER * Makeover walked in and saw a mess of food and us sitting in a heap giggling madly " Your cleaning this up" He said in motone , we regeted nothing . It was a great bonding moment for all of us .  
_

* * *

I gave a small laugh and moved on to packing my mass of clothing . Then there was the time me and Levy freaked the other out due to our had been reading Percy Jackson fanfic , due to the fact we were addicted to the books . We were reading about the wonders of Percabeth._  
_

* * *

_Me and Levy were bent over my phone giggling as the others looked on looking very worried and when we started squeeling about the cuteness they just kind of backed away we contined to gush over the utter adorabelness , we noteced there faces stoped only to continue laughing . We ended up on the floor gasping for beath as the others just looked confused and vey freaked out ._

* * *

I began to double check I had eveything I may need for the tour . Clothing , books , toiletry , jewlery , shoes , music ... ah phone and charger I swiftly grabed those and but them in my purse with my keys and a notebook. I slowly got my bags downstairs and into the tour bus , thing . Then the girls came out of the house " You girls ready to get this show on the road ?" they cheered , I hopped into the drivers seat with Erza next to me and the other settled into the Main area " Were meeting up with the boys befor going to the first venue " I switched the radio on and we were off for the time of our lives ._  
_

* * *

**A bit short sorry It's more like a filler for the massive time skip now we have 10 more chapeters to go 5 venues , 4 fillers and an epoloiuge.**

**Celeste out**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the tour we have 9 more chapters to go I hope everyone enjoy's **

**Disclaimer : I most definately do not own any songs I may use**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V**  
**

I streched my hands above my head "Were here girls " I sighed evan if me and Erza swaped eveyfew hours or so I was still exusted from driving . I got out and walked over to the boys tour bus , knocking on the passenger side were Natsu was slumped againtthe dash board , he groned and lifted his face" What's up Luce " he asked sleeply. I smiled , I seem to do that alot around him , I brushed those thought away " We need to check in and get everyone up to the room's before we go to sleep sleepyhead " " Sure thing Luce " .

* Time skip *

Eventualy we were all settled to to our rooms two for the girls and two for the boys that were interlinking . Groning I fell face first into a bed , me , Levy and Erza were sharing a room and Lisanna and Juvia got the other , the boys had a similer set out . I got up again and walked over to my bags , although it wasn't really walking more like stumbling like a drunk , then digging through one of my clothing bags I found my PJ's and changed into them , then I crawled under the covers and fell asleep .

*Time skip to morning*

-Knock Knock - I gave a small groned and turned over "Why " I mummbeled , but got out of bed anyway and went to the door rubbing my eyes , it was Lisanna and Juvia , they too looked sleepy but they were with some other people . "Why so early and why do you look so sleepy " , " Lucy-Chan it's 10:30 and we stayed up a little longer than you and Erza " Lisanna said a blush growing on our face " In any case these are our styleists (**sp?**) June and Lilly our hair styleists " she gestured to a brunette with light blue eye and a pink haired woman with golden eyes " Lillith our makeup artist " A blond haired lady waved at me smiling " And Sebastian our clothing expert " she pointed to a taned man with black hair and blue eyes . I nodded " It's a pleasure to meet you , I assume you'll be working with us for most of this tour , " Yes it's lovely to meet you Lucy " Sebastian said holding his hand out , I shook it " Well come on in I'll wake Erza and Levy " I opened the door a little further .

* Time skip*

We had ordered brakefast after Erza and Levy had woken up and we had gotten aquanted with the people we were going to working with for the next week or so . Then we had gone for a sound check and then we went back to our rooms . Currently it was 2:30 the concert begain at 4:30 , we were in our room and the styleists had gotten to work June was doing my hair and Lilly was doing Erza's , Juvia was having her makeup done and Lisanna and Levy were having their outfits chosen.

June took some of my hair from both sides and begain to do two plaits , then she louped them around my head making a headband and secuing them with bobby pins , next she curled the ends of the rest my hair before taking one of my clips from one of my jewlery box and cliping it to the I went over to lillith and she began to do my makeup.

* the others hair styles *

Levy curled with some pinned back with a butterfly pin

Erza had some of her's in a water fall braid with small crystal pins

Lisanna had hers seweped into a fringe with a gold rose patterned headband

Juvia had her bangs pulled back and pinned with a bow

*Their make up *

Lucy : gold eye shadow with black eye liner , soft pink blush and light plink lipgloss  
Levy : purple eyeshadow black eye liner , soft pink blush and light plink matt lipstick  
Erza : soft red eyeshadow black eye liner , light red blush and darkish red matt lipstick  
Lisanna : silver eyeshadow black eye liner , soft pink blush and pink lipstick  
Juvia : blue eyeshadow black eye liner , soft pink blush and pink lipstick

* Outfits *

Lucy : Galexy print skirt knee length , sky blue v-neck long sleeve top , ankel boots  
Levy : long soft orange jumper , tights , silver flats  
Erza : Black skinny jeans , boots , blue blouse  
Lisanna : off the sholder silver dress with brown belt and heels  
Juvia : shorts over tights , flats , light blue polka dot tank top

*Time skip to consert *

We steped on to stage the boys were next to us grinning Natsu leaned into the mic " Are you ready " HELL YEAH " Lucy smirked " Then let's get this show on the road , boys first " They nodded and they started the into to "Rat A Tat " the crowed went wild .

Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey

_Grey_  
No thesis existed for burning cities down at such a rampant rate  
No graphics and no fucking powerpoint presentation  
So they just DIY'd that shit and built their own bombs  
She's his suicide blond, she's number than gold

_ Natsu_  
Are you ready for another bad poem?  
One more off key anthem  
Let your teeth sink in  
Remember me as I was not as I am  
And I said "I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead,"  
I kept wishing she had blonde ambition and she'd let it go to my head

Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
If my love is a weapon  
There's no second guessing when I say  
Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
If my heart is a grenade  
You pull the pin and say:

We're all fighting growing old  
We're all fighting growing old  
In the hopes  
Of a few minutes more  
To get, get on St. Peter's list  
But you need to lower your standards  
Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

_Grey_  
We are professional ashes of roses  
This kerosene's live  
You settled your score  
This is where you come to beg, unborn and unshaven  
Killing fields of fire to a congress of ravens  
This is what we do, baby, we nightmare you

_Natsu_  
I'm about to make the sweat roll backwards  
And your heart beat in reverse  
Our guts can't be reworked  
As alone as a little white church in the middle of the desert  
Getting burned  
But I'll take your heart served up two ways  
I sing a bitter song  
I'm the lonelier version of you  
I just don't know where it went wrong

Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
If my love is a weapon  
There's no second guessing when I say  
Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
If my heart is a grenade  
You pull the pin and say:

We're all fighting growing old  
We're all fighting growing old  
In the hopes  
Of a few minutes more  
To get, get on St. Peter's list  
But you need to lower your standards  
Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
It's never  
Getting any better than this  
_[x4]_

_Grey_  
She's sick and she's wrong  
She's young dirty blonde  
And you sink inside her like a suicide bomb  
He says "I've seen bigger"  
She says "I've lit better"  
And they throw the matches down into the glitter  
Not a dry eye left in the house  
Go boy, go boy, run for your life  
Go boy, go boy, run for your life  
Go boy, go boy, run for your life

_Natsu_  
We're all fighting growing old  
We're all fighting growing old  
In the hopes  
Of a few minutes more  
To get, get on St. Peter's list  
But you need to lower your standards  
Cause it's never  
Getting any better than this

Rat a tat tat  
Rat a tat tat tat hey  
It's never  
Getting any better than this  
_[x4]_

Are you ready for another bad poem?

The girls clapped and then readyed there instuments "Let's see who wins this one " Lucy called out and they began to play "Shut up and Dance " .

_Lucy_  
oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

We were victims of the night,  
The chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and the fading light  
Oh we were born to get together,  
Born to get together.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said

_Erza_  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

A backless dress and some beat up sneaks,  
My disco tec Juliet teenage dream.  
I felt it in my chest as she looked at me.  
I knew we were born to be together,  
Born to be together

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said

_All_  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Deep in her eyes,  
I think I see the future.  
I realize this is my last chance.

She took my arm,  
I don't know how it happened.  
We took the floor and she said

_Lucy_  
Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance!

Oh don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me.  
I said your holding back,  
She said shut up and dance with me!  
This woman is my destiny  
She said oh oh oh  
Shut up and dance with me

Oh oh oh shut up dance with me  
Oh oh oh shut up dance with me

The crowd was cheering and 5 of them had been asked witch one they would pick based on the performance. A blond said the girls , A girl with multi colour hair said Rat A Tat , A boy with black hair said Rat A Tat , another said the girls and finaly another said ...

"We did it , tough luck Natsu " Lucy gave him a grin and a hug in compensation " Oh don't worry Luce , we'll win next time "

Then they stood together and began the last song for the night , tommorow they would spend the day relaxing and then the day after move on to the next venue. Lucy and Natsu had worked on this song together and later they would record it with the other songd that they sung on this tour and realese a joint album.

_Lucy_  
I got a secret, I'm telling everyone  
Don't wanna keep it, I wanna play it dumb  
I made a promise I think I'm ready to break  
Its just a question there's nothing wrong or right  
But your intentions keep you up at night  
Play with fire and you are way too insane

But when the lights go out, go out  
We are just beginning  
And not a sound, our eyes are looking down  
Spin the bottle round and round and round and round

_Natsu_  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game

I feel uneasy, I feel a little scared  
It's too danger, I'm playing unprepared  
I try to hide it before I make a mistake

_Lucy_  
But when the truth is out, is out  
We're just beginning  
Without a sound, our eyes are looking down  
We spin the bottle round and round and round and round

Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tick tick tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game

_Natsu_  
I'm ready, so ready  
So take me on (so take me on)  
You're staring, I'm so trapped  
It's on and on and on and on

Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling

_Both_  
Last kiss on the tip of your lips  
Where it heads, now watch your heart beat beating  
Time's up, are you ready or not?  
So don't stop when you get that feeling now, now  
Tock tock, it's your heart beat beating  
Now, now, it's just a game

After the consert they met fans and signed some things before heading back and collapsing in there beds.

* * *

**Ok from now on the only thing I will describe is there outfits now as for the boys **

**Natsu : Black t-shirt , red hoddie , skinny jeans , converse**  
**Grey: tank top , jeans , converse **  
**Jellal: blue t-shirt , gray and blue checkered shirt , beenie , jeans , converse**  
**Gajeel: lether jacket , gray shirt , jeans , combat boots**  
**Laxus: his useal outfit in the anime**

**ok and were done 2 and a half hours , though I was watching youtube at the same time **

**Celeste out**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome to chapter 12 everyone may be a short chapter but anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Erza P.O.V**  
**

Jellal had asked if I wanted to go on a date tonight , of course I said yes so I was currently in our hotel room getting ready . Rifeling through my bags I found the perfect outfit , casual and comfy exactly what Jellal said to wear . Smiling I got changed into a pair of tights , and a soft blue jumper dress .Then curling the ends of my hair I put on the sword earrings Jellal got me and a pair of heels . Looking at the clock I smiled right on time . *Knock Knock * Jumping up I ran over to the door and slamed it open , "Jellal" I cried happily " Erza you look beautiful " He handed me a bunch of flowers , I buried my face in them to hide my blush " Aww thank you , there lovely." He smiled " You ready to go " "Yeah just as soon as I have these in a vase " Pulling out a vase in the cubbord I filled it with water from the bathroom , before palcing them lovingly inside " Ok now I'm ready " I linked my hand with his .

* * *

"Ok so were are we going " He smiled at me as we walked down the street , it was around six and the sun was slowly setting causing the town to light up with a soft glow . " Well first were going to dinner , then to a movie before finaly , there's an amazing bakery in town that has the most amazing strawberry cake every " I laughed " Sounds fun , you know me so well Jellal " I leaned my head on his sholder , smiling.

*At the restaurant *

This place was wonderful, Jellal had taken me to The Guilded sea, it was a calming place but had a romantic feel to it and the food was wonderful I loved chatted about how we'ed been since we last saw each other as then a song had come on, he asked me to dance He was the perfect gentleman, his eyes never straying from my eyes.

After the wonderful dinner he took me to see Cinderella, it was so much fun we whispered to each other the whole way through even though we we're the only one's in the theatre, and because of that a helper would stick their head in every now and then to see what we were up and their face was so disappointed every time nothing happened.

But the best part was when we were at the bakery and oh my Mavis the Strawberry cake was delicious in could eat ten if them in one sitting. And Jellal evan fed me some of it but for most of the date we talked about our past, our bands and what we might want to do in the future.

* * *

Jellal P.O.V

As I walked Erza back to her hotel room we chatted about what might happen on the tour, we were both hoping that Natsu and Lucy would realise their feelings for one another but what we both wanted was to stay dating after the tour."I had a wonderful evening Jellal" She told me as we stopped just outside her door, I smiled "me to Erza" then I leaned down and captured her soft lips with mine. Her lips tasted like Strawberrys, we broke appart and she gave a breathy laugh "I'll see you tomorrow morning then" "for sure" I gave her one last kiss before walking down the hallway to my room.

* * *

**ok and done, a little short but all these fillers will be sorry if Jellal and Erza were a bit Oc I struggle slightly writing as them but all the same I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter. **

**Celeste out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok welcome everyone to the second venue I hope you all enjoy.**

**Sorry for it being so late one thing came up after another and It delayed the writing of this chapter. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own any songs I may use.**

* * *

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up to the truck softly rumbling to a stop and Erza giving a small sigh "We there then" I asked sleepily "Yeah can you wake up the others while I check into the hotel" rising from my seat I nodded "Sure thing Erza". I climbed over to the back and woke a sleeping Juvia who said something about Grey-Sama, shaking my head I gently shoved Levy and Lisanna awake. "guys were here" as said as they got up and stretched.

We entered the hotel dragging our bag's behind us the best we saw Erza and headed towards her " You got the keys " " Yeah , you got my bags" I nodded " Then let's go " . We entered the elevator and pressed the according floor level to our room,glanceing around I saw Erza slumped against the wall and Levy leaning against Juvia , I smiled to myself *Ding* I jumped slightly as did Erza . After unlocking the room I dropped my bags with a thump and staggered to the nearest bed to collapse on it groaning . I thought about getting up and changing but my eyes were already closing .

* * *

My eyes slowly peeled themselves open to the still dark room , reaching into my pocket I found my phone , switching it on I squinted at the screen 3:45 , I sighed softly it's way to early. Suddenly my phone vibrated , it was Natsu , quickly unlocking my phone I replied to his text:

N: Yo you up ... don't know why I'm asking your proberly asleep.

L:No I just woke up Mavis knows why

N: Same

L: Any way we didn't see you guys behind us when we were checking in , whys that

N: Well we had to stop because Gray the idiot drank too much and ...

L: And what

N: I got hungry

L: Wow

N:Not really my fault we left before breakfast

L: Awww you poor baby

N:IKR

L: ...Oh yeah what time do we have rehearsals tomorrow ... I mean today

N: Oh god yeah umm... let me check

L: Well

N: 7am to 12 , then we get lunch break before one last sound check at 1 , then concert starts at 3:30pm

L:Well shit it's 4:15 already

N:Really

L: Yeah , well I'll see you shortly then

N:Yeah

I dropped my phone on the side table next to me , my eyes closing again.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

I dropped my phone with a sigh whenever I talked to Luce time seemed to fly by , I sighed again and closed my eyes welcoming the bliss of sleep. Only to be woken up after a short amount of time, by Gray pushing me of the bed "Ice prick why'd you do that" I complained at him "Jellal told me to wake you up.. So I did" "Well you didn't have to push me of the damn bed you idiot" as i said that I pulled my self off the floor."What did you call me pyromaniac", "Idiot, idiot" I shot back at Stripper, he went to reply when the door opened and Jellal walked in " Natsu hurry up, Erza just texted me saying that they are already at the stage for rehearsals and Gajeel isn't up yet " Sighing I replied "Yeah Jellal, I'll be ready asap" He nodded in approval.

Then after literally jumping in and out of the shower I pulled on a t-shirt, my favourite red hoddie, shorts and my shoes before leaving the room after making sure I had my scarf on. Heading down to the café were I knew the others would be waiting, bar Gajeel who was still getting ready. Upon entering the café I quickly located the others and hurried over."Jeez took you long enough Flame brain" I snorted "Whatever Ice bastard" Jellal pushed a plate of food over to me "Gajeel's on his way down" Again I nodded and then proceed to quickly eat the food.

Ten minutes later and we were just walking back stage to rehears with the girls. As we drew closer we heard Lucy saying something "Well can they be fixed tonight?" "We don't know but they should be" Another voice replied to her "Good", we turned the corner to see a member of staff leaving and Lucy looking worried. "Luce what's wrong?"I asked as I hugged her, she sighed and relaxed into the hug."Well first we only have one working mic and secondly some idiot dropped Levy's guitar" "It's gonna be fine, they said they should be fixed by tonight didn't they" She nodded "Ok back to practice"

* * *

About two hours later we decided to take a quick break, Luce and I walked over to the drinks table and grabbed a bottle of water each. I leaned against the wall as I took a sip from the bottle, Luce leaning against me and my other arm around her waist. Luce suddenly giggled "Look at the others". Erza and Jellal were sneaking glances at each other, Grey was taking his shirt of obvious to Juvia stares and Gajeel was looming over Levy as she read pretending not to be interested in the book.

*Later back in the hotel everyone was getting ready *

Narrator P.O.V

Lucy was wearing a shirt that said "Come to the dark side we have cookies" a pair of white skinny jeans a bunch of bracelets and some pink flats and here's hair was down.

Levy wore a shirt that said " I'm not weird I'm limited edition "with a orange skirt and converse plus a necklace or two possibly three.

Lisanna's outfit was a long sleeve shirt that said" I'm afraid of normal people " shorts with tights and a pair of kitten heels.

Juvia had a shirt on that said "Bitch I'm not afraid of you I ride a unicorn" leggings a blue flannel tied around her waist and also had kitten heels on.

Erza had on a shirt that said "Sarcasm loading please wait" jeans converses and several pieces of jewellery.

The boys also had shirts with saying on them such as "I'm not always rude and sarcastic, sometimes I'm asleep" or "Sarcasm is the brains natural defence system" .

* * *

*At the concert *

Lucy P.O.V

As we stepped onto the stage the volume rocketed "Well hello everyone and welcome to our second stop on our country wide tour we hope you've enjoyed everything so far" I called out cheerfully the others smiling amped up for us to begin "We have a wicked set list for today and don't forget you five of you guys will tell us you opinion on who did the best, last time it was the girls but maby this time it will be our win" Natsu said stepping up to stand next to me "In your dreams Natsu" I said playful, he laughed along with the crowd "So are you guys ready" We said together, the crowd was deafening. We smiled at each other well that was certainly an answer. The boys quickly stepped into position ready to play their heart and soul out.

The crowd slowly quietened down as the opening notes to Light em up started.

Natsu : _Be careful making wishes in the dark dark_  
_Can't be sure when they've hit their mark, mark_  
_And besides in the mean, mean time_  
_I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart_

_I'm in the de-details with the devil_  
_So now the world can never get me on my level_  
_I just got to get you out of the cage_  
_I'm a young lover's rage_  
_Gonna need a spark to ignite_

All :_ My songs know what you did in the dark_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_In the dark dark_  
_In the dark dark_

Natsu :_ All the writers keep writing what they write, write_  
_Somewhere another pretty vein just died_  
_I've got the scars from tomorrow and_  
_I wish you could see, see_  
_That you're the antidote to everything except for me, me_

_A constellation of tears on your lashes_  
_Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes_  
_In the end everything collides_  
_My childhood spat back out the monster that you see_

All :_ My songs know what you did in the dark _\- The crowd joined in as they sang the chorus -_  
_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_In the dark dark_  
_In the dark dark_

_My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark)_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_So light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_Light 'em up up up_  
_I'm on fire_

_In the dark dark_  
_In the dark dark_

The ending notes died out and Natsu looked at me smirking and mouthed "Beat that" , I smirked back and then nodded at the girls to start the opening beats of Runnin' .

Lucy :_ Steel to my tremblin' lips_  
_How did the night ever get like this?_  
_One shot and the whiskey goes down, down, down_  
_Bottom of the bottle hits_  
_Waking up my mind as I throw a fit_  
_The breakin' is takin' me down, down, down_

_My heart's beating faster_  
_I know what I'm after_

All :_ I've been standing here my whole life_  
_Everything I've seen twice_  
_Now it's time I realized_  
_It's spinning back around now_  
_On this road I'm crawlin'_  
_Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
_Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart_

Erza and Lucy :_ 'Round and around I go_  
_Addicted to the numb livin' in the cold_  
_The higher, the lower, the down, down, down_  
_Sick of being tired and sick_  
_And ready for another kind of fix_  
_The damage is damning me down, down, down_

_My heart's beating faster_  
_I know what I'm after_

All :_ I've been standing here my whole life_  
_Everything I've seen twice_  
_Now it's time I realized_  
_It's spinning back around now_  
_On this road I'm crawlin'_  
_Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
_Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart_

_Oh, I'm coming alive_  
_Oh, I'll wake up now and live_  
_Oh, I'm coming alive_  
_A life that's always been a dream_  
_I'll wake up now and live_

Lucy :_ I've been standing here my whole life_  
_My heart's beating faster_  
_I know what I'm after_

All :_ I've been standing here my whole life_  
_Everything I've seen twice_  
_Now it's time I realized_  
_It's spinning back around now_  
_On this road I'm crawlin'_  
_Save me 'cause I'm fallin'_  
_Now I can't seem to breathe right_  
_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart_  
_'Cause I keep runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' runnin' runnin' runnin'_  
_Runnin' from my heart._

We both smile at each other and we all gather at the front of the stage."Now five people from the audience will be asked who they thought was better " I said as Levy and Lissana along with Grey , Jellal and Gajeel walked around each asking a random person who they thought was better .A few minutes later they conferee on stage and told me the answer." And the Winner is ... Midnight Explosion" . I hugged Natsu "This is fun I can't wait till next time but first we have a song to do " He leaned back " Aright lets do this ".

This one was more of a slow song. Me and Natsu had written it a few days ago while at a Nature Reserve on the way to this venue. We called it I believe.

Lucy : _I believe if I knew where I was going I'd lose my way_  
_ I believe that the words that he told you are not your grave_  
_ I know that we are not the weight of all our memories_  
_ I believe in the things that I am afraid to say_

_Hold on, hold on_

Natsu : _I believe in the lost possibilities you can see_  
_ And I believe that the darkness reminds us where light can be_  
_ I know that your heart is still beating, beating, darling_  
_ I believe that you fell so you would land next to me_

_'Cause I have been where you are before_  
_ And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_  
_ And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

Both :_ I believe that tomorrow is stronger than yesterday_  
_ And I believe that your head is the only thing in your way_  
_ I wish that you could see your scars turn into beauty_  
_ I believe that today it's okay to be not okay_

_Hold on, hold on_

Erza and Jellal : _'Cause I have been where you are before_  
_ And I have felt the pain of losing who you are_  
_ And I have died so many times, but I am still alive_

_This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
Everyone Else : _(Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on) This is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_  
_ (Hold on, I am still alive) this is not the end of me, this is the beginning_

We lock eyes as the song ends and as warmth and happiness fills me I know this tour is going to be amazing.

* * *

**Ok so I hoped you all enjoyed this very late chapter , please comment on which couple you would like to see next out of Gruvia or LaMir.  
**

**I also attempted to add in some NaLu moments.**

**Again I'm sorry for the late chapter.**


End file.
